When the sky is black
by Kagomenesan
Summary: 19 years into the future, a girl wakes from a long slumber in hopes to find her clan, or what's left of them. She remembers she was instructed to find her Father, a fire dragon with rose hair, whom she has no memory of. There is a lot she has to learn about the differences in the world, and maybe she can find a new family with Fairy Tail, a family she didn't know she had.
1. Citlali-The water Star

**This fan fiction may include spoilers to the actual anime/manga. Viewers beware. Also this is purely made up of my own mind, with my own Ocs and some original characters. It is based off of the future of Fairy Tail. I may even reference a couple of Ocs that some of my favorite artists make for Fairy Tail children, just because i think they are amazing! Lol. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy~**

Long dark hair, brown fading into a deep teal, cascaded over her back. She holds back a soft cry, eyes watery and fists clenched into her lap. She is clothed in a white gown, tightly fitting her body, with red and blue scales glittering towards the hem of her dress.

"Citlali, you look beautiful!" the girl's mother exclaimed, rushing over to her daughter, hugging her from behind. "Your father would be so proud!"

Citlali cowers away from her mother and looks to her with disgust. "Father would not wish this!" She turns her head sharply. "Father believed in Love. Were supposed to be better than Humans, who enter relationships for status, or glory. Dragons love much deeper than this."

Her mother looks at her solemnly. Slowly she reaches behind her neck and unties a necklace, gold embroidered, red, fading to teal scales. Citlali turns away from her mother to look at the ground and pulls her hair to the side, exposing her back. Her mother ties the necklace around Citlali's neck, and then she hangs her head in sadness, leaning against her daughter's back.

"We didn't want this for you." Citlali turns her head slightly. "I wanted you to find your own, but we take care of eachother here. After the war, humans began to turn on dragons again." Her mother lifts her head and sits in front of her daughter, reaching to touch the glittering necklace, causing the blue scales to glow. "Your father protected us, and created this community so we would be free. You know how petty humans can be, and you know well how proud Dragons can be too." She grabs Citlali's hands into her own and gently kisses her fingers. "Your husband will be good to you. He has loved you for many years, almost as much as me!" She winks, and Citlali smirks slightly. "This way, we can preserve our way of life. Stay here, where it is safe. And be happy." She stares out towards the entrance of the small tent. "Save from the chaos of the world."

Citlali leans down and rests her head in her mother's lap. Her mother grasps her falling hair and places it into a neat bun atop her head.

"Thank you, mo-"

Suddenly they are cut off to hear a high pitched roar from outside, and the ground below them shakes. Citlali and her mother fall over to their sides and the necklace around Citlali's neck begins to glow bright crimson. She and her mother rush outside to see what the commotion is, only to be overwhelmed with the sight of blue flames and screaming villagers running for cover. Citlali looked up into the sky and saw a large black dragon, with the body of a smaller green dragon hanging lifelessly from his jaw.

Some villagers ready for attack, their bodies glowing in a variety of colors, giving way to their unique magic.

"Achnologia…" Citlali turns to her mother, who mentioned the fabled name. "Your father created this place to be safe from him. He should have never found us." Citlali, grasping her mother's hands begins to feel cold water wisping around their bodies, and enveloping her mother. The air around them quickly dropping to freezing temperature.

Citlali quickly takes her hands away and falls to the floor wincing at her frozen burnt hand. Slowly she looks up to her mother, hair whipping around her, and deep blue scales start to appear on her mother's legs and arms.

"Sweet heart," her mother looks down, "you must hide."

Her mother steps off towards Achnologia, who had already begun his assault on the lesser dragons before him. Before she could see her mother transform into the fully formed Dragon she was raised by, she felt hands grip her shoulders tightly, almost burning to the touch.

"Citla! We must escape!" A darked skin young man, no older than 25, with darker brown scales on his arms pulls Citlali to him and carries her away from the battle.

"Terra!" Citlali yells. The earth beneath them begins to tremble, lifting from behind them blocking from debris from the fight. Citlali breaks herself from Terra's arms. "I can't leave my mother!" She yells, backing away from him.

"Citla we can't stay here! We must survive!" He grabs her arm and earth forms around it, strengthening his hold on her. "That is why she is fighting. To protect us, to protect our future!" Citlali begins to silently cry, seeing the rage and worry on his face, glancing at the battle behind Citlali. He begins to calm, scales forming into his skin and the earth breaks away from around their hands. "I want to make you happy, but we could all die here." He pulls Citlali into his arms. She continues to cry, slightly trembling and flinching to every crash and break around them. "Don't let her sacrifice be in vain."

Terra's arm hardens with brown scales fully and lifts the earth from below them to shield from a limp body thrown by the black dragon still in the sky. "We have to go!" He shouts, pulling Citlali with him. As they run underground she glances behind her, hopeful to catch one last glimpse of her mother, before being fully submerged underground.

In the cold ground, other villagers are cowering, holding each other and some belongings. Dust crumbles from the roof of the small alcove above them, from bodies meeting the earth, she was sure. She looked down to her earth stained white dress. Some of the red and blue scales peeling off. She reaches for her hair, pulling the loose bun apart, to let her long hair drape over her shoulders. Terra grasps her hand and stares into Citlali's teal eyes. Citlali looks back, noticing his scales have completely disappeared, to expose his dark skin. He too was wearing a white garb, decorated with red and brown scales, his dreaded hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail, but some strands were freed from the battle above.

Citlali rubs the tears from her eyes and wraps her arms around her belly. She realized that her magic wore off that made her appear skinnier. Terra watched her arms and looked back at her. "Do you honestly think, looking skinnier, matters to me?" She looks away ashamed. "I've known you my whole life. And you look better your natural self anyway." He reaches his hand to grasp hers. "That's why I asked your mother to marry you." He looks away. "That and you're my best friend. You are the nicest girl I know."

Citlali scoffs and look at him harshly. "I'm the only girl you know!" She pulls her hand back. Terra laughs a little and stares back out of the hole they entered into.

"That's around my age," He adds.

A brief silence was interrupted by a beaten and bloodied green covered dragon slayer collapsing into the cave, carrying on his shoulders a beaten elder woman. Citlali jumps to catch the woman, recognizing her as her mother but aged heavily. Terra grasps the fading green slayer by the shoulders.

"What's going on out there!" The man, scales now fully dissolved into pale flesh, gripps Terra's arms.

"We need everybody, cable of full dragon force. Achnologia, he is killing them all. Dragon, dragon slayer, he's killing us all!" The pale injured man coughs up blood, covering the tattered white tunic Terra was wearing. Terra watches as the man collapsed and stares into the earth, lifelessly. Terra looks back at the remaining villagers, elder, and middle aged, decorating their skin with scales the color of their given elements.

"We won't let our people be killed by that traitor!" The remaining villagers shout. "We will protect our guild, our family, our Dragon kind!" With that the remaining villagers rush behind Terra and into battle, some, transforming while exiting the alcove. Terra, turns to Citlali and her beaten mother. He reaches to her and then pulls his arm back, ready to enter the battle before them, darker brown scales already coating his brown skin.

"I know you didn't want to marry me. When us dragons, find the one were meant for, they become the treasure of our lives, to hoard, to protect, to cherish forever. And it's always supposed to be mutual." He looks away from Citlali, ready to leave their temporary sanctuary. "Although, we never had that, I would have protected you until the ends of the earth." With that he rushes out into battle, a long, thick, dark scaled tail forming behind him.

Citlali, torn with emotion, begins to shake and cry uncontrollably, holding her mother's limp body close to her shaking chest.

"Lali," her mother weakly says.

Citlali opens her red stained eyes and quiets her sobbing, and stares at her mother's ever aging face. "Mom.." she chokes. "Why are you aging. What's going on?"

Her mother turns away from her daughter's face. Conflict on her face.

In their culture, when a Dragon finds their mate, that they are destined for, their age is shared, so one won't outlive the other. But when one of the pair dies, the aging progresses, as a normal human would. Citlali, like her mother, had a magic outside of their common dragon slayer ancestry, to disguise themselves well. Her mother knew that that her mate died, long ago. But never had the heart to tell her beloved daughter. But perhaps, with the possible hope of finding her father, she will be able to find others like them. Other slayers, and dragon kind, to warn and protect and maybe fight against Achnologia.

"I am weakened Lali...i'm dying." She reaches her cold hand to her daughter's cheek.

Citlali grasps her mother's hand and tears stream down her face. "No you're fine! We're going to be fine! We will escape. We can leave!" She looks around her frantically. "Were surrounded by water mama! You're a water dragon, you can guide us to the mainland. Maybe the humans can help us!"

Her mother looks away and rests her hand on her chest, breathing raggedly. "Citlali, Humans and dragons have been at war for many years. They fought for dominance over the land. We represent the unity of our races. Our ancestors are both dragons and humans. Now that the feral dragons have been beaten, humans forgot about our bond." Her mother coughs up and blood spots her daughter's face. "Find your father," she lies. "Find him, he is the only fire dragon left of our tribe." She reaches a hand back to her daughter and gently wraps a strand of hair around her finger. " You came out, the spitting image of me," she weakly laughs, "I always imagined while pregnant with you, that you would get your father's rose hair. But maybe it's better you got my looks, then your father's." In response, Citlali laughs a bit.

"Dad's still out there?" Citlali questions.

Her mother thought for a second. "I stayed young, as if no years passed. Because he is out there somewhere. But now, nearing my death…" She trails off, hearing the screams and roars from outside, earth blowing in from the outside… "Be safe my precious girl." Ice comes from the fading woman's fingers, enveloping around them. "You hold the key to our survival."

Citlali notices the air chill around her, seeing her breath she looks around, still clutching her mother close. She drifts off into a deep sleep, falling to her side. Citlali's mother, now laying on the ground turns to see her daughter's face. "Maybe you'll take after him in his fire."

Citlali is now frozen, heart stopped, and into a deep sleep.

"One more dragon left."

Citlali's mother notices how quiet the battle has become. She begins to hyperventilate, knowing what he planned to do.

Acnologia inhaled deeply. " I hear one more heartbeat." And with his final words thrusts his clawed hand through the fading mother's chest.

 **At the guild hall**

"Natsu! If your brat burns one more of my shirts I'm freezing your ass!"

"Then quit stripping and leaving your shit around! You damn popsicle!" Natsu flares, while sitting at a lively table surrounded by his guild family. Lucy, sitting across from the table reading a book with a dark blunette girl to her left and a small blond girl to her right, resembling Lucy to a tee, kicks Natsu from under the table, and squints her chocolate orbs.

"Natsu….watch your mouth! I don't want Layla to copy you!" She resumes reading aloud to her small audience.

"Yeah!" The small framed blond girl responds. Natsu covers his mouth with a surprised look on his face.

"I didn't do anything! I'm innocent!" He feigns a quiet sob with his head down on the table, awaiting a response.

Another girl, about the same size as little Layla, with rose pink hair shyly approaches Natsu and pats his shoulders. "I'm sorry daddy." Natsu lifts his head with a softened expression and gives a small smile. "I'll go say sorry to uncle Grey."

Natsu rubs his hand on his daughter's head, making her ponytail loose. "That's my girl." She turns around and makes her way to a fuming Grey clad in his boxers holding a burnt shirt.

The small pinkette clears her throat and whispers quietly. "Um...Uncle Grey~" She twiddles her thumbs.

Grey immediately stops his tantrum and slowly turns to the small child. "Eh- Hey Sweetie!" He rubs the back of his head.

The pinkette bows her head and apologizes. "I'm sorry for burning your shirt. It was so cold, and I just wanted to warm it up for you! Please forgive me!"

Grey squats down and looks at her small onyx eyes. "Thanks for trying to warm it up for me" He puts on the shirt, with a burn singed through the abs and to the side. "Wow it's so warm!" He grins.

"Liar." A boy comes from Grey's side with arms crossed in just white pants and dark blue hair spiked back. Grey pushes him away and freezes his son's head.

"Haha don't mind him hon. He's a blockhead." And with that the pinkette giggles and is lifted into the air by a slender Lisanna, long silver hair, swaying braided down her back.

"And who's messing with my girl here!" She reaches a hand to tickle the already giggling girl. Natsu approaches Lisanna, grabbing his daughter and hoisting her on his shoulders.

"Let's go find your brother!"

"Aye sir!" The pinkette exclaims while pointing outside.

The little blond girl starts to get excited, pulling at her mother's arm. "Mom mom! Can I go with them! I want to see Igneel training!"

Lucy closes her book and smiles to her daughter. "Sure thing Layla, be careful ok?"

Layla bounces away from the table and towards the swinging doors of the guild hall. The slightly older girl to Lucy's left pouts. "But aunt Lu. It was just getting to the best part." Lucy reaches a hand to hug the dark blunette.

"We can finish tomorrow. I promise, ok?" Lucy smiles.

The dark haired girl smiles. "Ge he~" And hoists herself off her seat to run out of the guild hall, following Layla.

"Kids sure do get excited at the silliest things nowadays." A warm hand squeezes Lucy's shoulder from behind. "Right beautiful?"

Lucy rolls her eyes at the tangerine haired man known as Loki. "Beautiful? Flattery gets you nowhere Mr 'summon myself whenever I want'" Lucy _quotes_ in the air.

"Ha ha what do you mean? Flattery gets you every wh-"

"You guys, Carla had a vision!" exclaims a taller, much older Wendy Marvel. Her long blue hair is pulled in a high ponytail atop her head. She is wearing a dress, similar to what she's always had, but this one reaches her ankles. A light sheen of sweat shows on her worried face as she gripped the wall, catching her breath from running downstairs.

Grey and his son rush up to Wendy. They are joined by a short haired Mira, still flaunting her maroon dress, and then shortly Lucy. Lucy places a hand on the young boy's head, turning to eye Grey.

"Gin, why is your hair wet?"

"He needed to cool off Lucy!" Grey defends. Lucy simply shakes her head and looks to Wendy who is turning to walk back up the stairs.

"Come with me guys. It's best she tells you." They follow Wendy up the stairs, leaving the rest of the rowdy guild behind. _ **  
**_

 **I hope you guys like this fanfiction. I wanted to have fun and imagine what the future might have with my own OCs. I'm kind of a novice writer so I hope I don't disappoint! I am taking a different perspective with how I want the future generation of FT to be, and utilizing some interesting ships.**

 **Feel free to review; I would love to see what you think about my story!**


	2. The vision

"Treat your weapon as an extension of your arm!" An elderly man smacks Igneel on his arm, lifting it into position with his shinai.

"Yes master!" Igneel places his arms into position, gripping his own shinai tightly with both hands. Sweat drips down the side of his face.

The elderly man places his shinai to his side and sighs. "Ok young one, even this old master needs his rest." Igneel relaxes his muscles and and silently bows, turning away from his master and walks out of his room.

Opening the door he finds his father waiting outside and the three little girls pretending to fight. He blushes slightly, not so sure why he's even embarrassed. He hangs his head in shame. Natsu tosses a damp rag to his son, with his signature grin. "That sure looked pretty cool Igneel!"

Igneel grins slightly, "You think so?"

The little pinkette rushes in front of Igneel jumping up and down. "Yeah Neil! You looked so cool! You were like hah! And like haiii ya!" She karate chops the air, sending a small flame from her fist.

"Woah little dragon! Watch that fire! Your mother will kill me if we burn another place down." He catches the small flame and tosses it in his mouth, lifting the girl in the air.

Igneel goes over to the other two wrestling girls and lifts one in each arm. "Let's head on over to the guild hall ok?"

"Heeeyyy! Put me down or my papa is going to make you eat nails!" The small blunette thrashes.

"Yeah I'm telling my mom!" Layla exclaimed.

Igneel laughs at the frustrated girls. "Speaking of mom, where is she?"

The pinkette, atop her father's head points to the direction of the guild and the group makes their way to their guild home.

Layla, now calmed in her older brothers arms, tugs on his shirt. "Hey Neil, can I ride on your shoulders like Nashi?"

"But if I put you on my shoulders, it will be hard to hold Gale." Gale looks up at Igneel, his black hair swaying with every step he takes.

"I can walk you know! Us dragons can take care of ourselves!" She wriggles out of Igneels arms and trots in front of the group. Igneel lifts Layla into the air and up on his shoulders.

"Sorry Layla, I'm not as tall as dad." He smiles.

Layla runs her small manicured fingers through her brothers silky black hair, spiking it up like their father's. "This is perfect! Lets race daddy and Nashi!"

"Ohh ho ho a challenge?" Natsu turns slightly, Nashi mimicking his question.

"A challenge? Nah, there is no challenge in beating an old man!" And with that Igneel races in front, a giggling Layla with him. Gale follows, laughing with Layla.

Natsu smirks and picks up pace, but, gives some leeway for his son to beat him, i mean, what kind of dad would he be if he didn't let his kids win once in awhile.

 **At the guild hall**

"How is that a vision though? Are you sure it's in the future?" Questions a confused Lucy.

The group sits around a table with Carla and Wendy at the head, discussing the vision Carla received. Besides Lucy sits a pregnant Juvia, with her son Gin besides her. Grey sits on the other side of Wendy, joined by Mira and a light brown haired boy to her right. They boy had his curly hair pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck twiddling with a communicator while his guild family discussed the news.

"I'm not sure. It was so vivid. It was almost as if I was that girl. I was seeing through her eyes." Stated a disturbed Carla. "Everything was so cold."

"But Achnologia is dead." Erza pacing on the other end of the table. "Is it possible it wasn't just a dream?"

"No way Erza," shouts Carla. She crosses her arm and looks down. "That was no dream. I know the difference between dreams and visions."

"It's true Master." states the brunette boy, never looking up from his communicator. "I've gone with her to train with the other exceeds plenty of times. I'm sure after all that, she can tell the difference between the two."

Erza crosses her arms. In the corner of the room behind Erza is Levy and another smaller boy, the same age and hair color as Gale. Both are speeding past books using their lacrima glasses. Levy takes her glasses off and walks up to Erza, placing an open book on the edge of the table.

"There are roomers, just fairy tales, really." She places a hand on her hip, with one finger drifting down the open page. "Tells of a dragon village, a secluded island. They were refugees from the dragon human war, that ultimately became a dragon on dragon war." She turns a page, showing illustrations of nomadic villagers and dragon wings and claws. "These dragon slayers, were more like dragons. They could change their bodies to resemble the dragon heritage they were raised with. They were the human children of dragons trained to fight in the war. Some of these kids,.."she turns another page, "were born of dragon and human heritage." She looks at Lucy.

Lucy reaches for the book and Levy pushes it towards her, with her glasses. Levy continues. "These people, even though most were born human, were considered dragons. Not just dragon slayers. They could mate with humans, mate with other dragons, they could transform."

"Well we know that, we've seen what dragon slayer magic can do." Interjects Erza.

"Natsu turned into a dragon before. Erza and I both know that." adds Grey.

"Yes but, the difference is, Gajeel's, Natsu's, Wendy's parents, stayed with them. Prevented them from turning into full fledged dragons. A part of their bodies were kept human." Levy again looks to Lucy with a slightly frightened face. "What is going to happen to our kids? We don't have them anymore. Will Gale, Nashi, turn into dragons?" The boy in the corner looks up from his book, and gets up to join his mother's side.

"It's ok mom, Gale would probably like that." states her twin. Levy reaches a hand to rub his back and nods.

Levy laughs softly. "Yeah you're probably right. But," she ponders. "What about you hun?"

Lucy, however did not see the humor. She was frightened for her daughter. She knew how close her children were to each other, and Nashi was so gentle, so shy. She knew she didn't have to worry about her 16 year old, Igneel. Much to his disappointment, he seemed to have no magic power what so ever. And although Natsu didn't show it, she was sure he was just as disappointed as Igneel. His first born, not able to join the guild until he could prove himself against another mage. Layla and Nashi were two sides of the same coin. They weren't expecting twins. But after Layla was born, Wendy was surprised to announce to the proud parents that there was a pink haired surprise waiting for them. The name Nashi was Levy and Gajeel's idea.

"It sounds like both of your names put together!" Exclaimed a excited Levy, her husband Gajeel besides her carrying a pair of one year olds on his back nodding in agreement. Lucy was sure Levy just didn't want to be alone, naming her own son and daughter Gale and Levi.

Lucy started to inwardly panic. She knew Nashi could not control her fire. She also knew that wherever Nashi went, Layla was sure to follow. Those two were thick as thieves. Throw Gale into the mix, another metal dragon, what if they lost control. What if Layla was hurt. Nashi would never forgive herself. She would be lost. Gale loves Layla just as much. What if-

"Lucy, are you ok?"

Lucy blinks back into reality and looks at Erza, who questioned her. "Did you hear what Levi said?" asks Erza.

Levi removed the glasses from his red eyes and looked up from the book in his hands. "These people could transform into dragons and humans. It was almost like a takeover magic. But in either form their sense of smell, sight, hearing, touch, everything is heightened to that of a dragon. "

The brown haired boy perks at the mention of takeover, and Grey scoffs. "We already know flame for brain has a dog nose, what's new?" Gin looks up at his father and scowls.

"That 'flame for brain' is Nashi too!" Gin blushes and turns away from his dad, crossing his arms. Juvia smiles and places a hand on her growing belly.

"Maybe having this vision was a way to help the kiddos." Adds Wendy. Everybody looks at her questionly. "Think about it. Natsu and Gajeel have been doing a good job training the next generation. And let's not forget about little Hikari, Yuki, and Kuro." Wendy places her hand on her hip. "We have an influx in young dragon slayers, what if this vision was a hint to show us how to properly train them. To show them how to control their abilities. I think it's all well timed."

With this information Lucy relaxes.

"As convenient as that seems, that location is very vague. How are we supposed to know where this one island, presumably destroyed by a dragon over 800 years ago to find some frozen girl who may or may not even be dead." Grey stands up and walks over to his expecting wife. And helps her up. "Were not a tomb raider guild, I'm not going to drag half the guild across the continent based on some dream."

"Why not, sounds like fun!" Exclaims a boisterous Natsu, entering the room still carrying an entertained nashi on his shoulders. She had both hands gripping pink braids in each, messily done by herself.

"You should go Grey-Sama. Like good old times. It's too quiet around the guild." She lays her other hand on her belly. "Juvia can't use water magic with this little one in me. She might slip out."

"I want to go dad. Wouldn't it help Nashi?" Gin stands up, a little too excited.

Erza crosses her arms. "Well, I can approve a guild expedition, but, we're going to have to get some more details on this place. Tobi." The brown haired boy freezes, lacrima in hand. "Send a message to Hibiki, we may need their help getting some information on this island."

Lucy approaches Natsu and Nashi, reaching up to her daughter and lifting her into her arms. She turns to Erza. "Why don't we go visit them. Been awhile since we went to Blue Pegasus. There is actually something I would like to ask Hibiki about for you know what." She turns her head to Natsu. "We could stop by grandma and grandpa on the way, right Natsu."

"Grandma Grandma!" Nashi bounces in her mother's arms.

Natsu smiles "Sure thing Luce."

"Ok then it's settled," Mira stands, flattening out her dress on her lap, and Tobi following suit, still not looking away from his lacrima. "We'll meet back in about a week, and see what we can find, and plan out this investigation. Were going to have to fill in Gajeel and Laxus when they get back."

The small group makes their way out of the room, leaving Erza and Mira behind. Mira turns to Erza and places a hand on her shoulder. "Do you think you'll be able to go?"

Erza thinks for a second. "It's been awhile since I did anything fun, but, maybe it would be good for me to stay from this. You should go though. How long are you going to keep that a secret." She points to Mira's hand. Mira blushes slightly. She isn't one to flaunt her relationships. Especially one as complicated as hers.

"If I were ever to get pregnant, there is no telling whether the child would be a dragon slayer. He got his magic from a lacrima. Eric's daughter seems to be like her mom. Look at Igneel. He has magic parents, both, strong magic bloodlines, and he too is normal." She looks away slightly ashamed. "If I had a child, they could have a skill in take over magic, dragon slayer magic, or dark magic." She takes her hand back.

"I'm not judging you Mira. Love works in mysterious ways. No matter what happens, you and your family, will always have a place here. We're all family. But your secret is safe with me, until one of you three decide it's time to open up." Mira smiles slightly, blush deepening on her cheeks. "It's between us for now, ok?"

Mira nods. "Ok."

 **Unknown**

'Why is my body so stiff?' Citlali took a deep breath, and winced, unable to move much. The air to her lungs burnt, as if breathing for the first time. She felt wet, tired. Her eyes were almost glued shut. She took another breath, feeling a little bit of relief then last time. She tried to move her fingers, to feel the wet earth beneath her, but she couldn't fully close her hands.

'Why can't I move? My body hurts so much.' Inwardly she ponders.

 **Memory**

" Hey mom, Terra's dad taught him how to turn into a dragon. Can I do that too?" A young Citlali questions her mother.

Her mother turns to her, in the midst of preparing a meal. " Not yet Lali. It takes a lot of practice. Plus, Terra is much older than you."

"Is it because I don't have a dad?" Citlali sits at a small table looking at her hands.

Her mother placed their food down, joining her at the table and grasping her daughter's hands in her own. " You have a father Lali, he is just away right now.. Your dad is so brave, he is saving more dragons, like us out there. Mija," she forms a water dragon, then freezes it solid in their hands. " you are a late bloomer. That's ok. It might be hard for you because you're fire, like your papa." She smiles slightly. "Even though we are all different, we can all still learn. Maybe I'll ask Terra to let you train with him. And I can show you some of my shapeshifting magic. Does that sound ok?"

Citlali smiles brightly. "Then papa will be proud when he comes home right?"

Papa.

"Find your father…" she hears an echo. "the only fire dragon left of our tribe." Memories flood back into her mind. "...your father's rose hair."

 **Unknown**

Citlali opens her eyes instantly, moving her weakened neck side to side trying to see. "Mmm…" She croaks. She can feel her heart beating hard in her chest. She sits up fast, using all the strength she can muster, but gets dizzy and throws up a thick clear liquid to her side. Tears start to fall down her face. Suddenly her chest begins to shake uncontrollably. She can't stop herself from weeping, the memories all coming back to her from what she last saw.

"Mom…" she manages to muster. She looks around again trying to adjust her eyesight to her dark surroundings. Gaining more mobility, she digs her fingers into the dirt feeling the wetness around her once more. "Mom, " she utters once more, less harshly than before. Still on the floor, Citlali buries her head into her arms. She weeps, and yells, for what felt like an eternity. Her anxiety and her fears all at once, coming to a realization that, the only family she knew was gone, and she was all alone

After a while, she regains some composure. She grips the floor, pushing off slightly, lifting herself up into a sitting position. "I'll find papa, mom." She wipes her wet face with her arm. "I promise."

It took her another few hours to be able to stand up and make her way out of the hole. The hole was covered with dirt and rocks. She had to claw her way out as best as she could, and when she finally emerged she was surrounded by trees and wildlife that had grown around her. She wandered the small forest around where she remembered her Village grounds. She looked at some formations of green grass that have formed over houses that she could remember her friends and family living in.

She made her way to what she remembered was the edge of her home where there was once a bridge that connected her island to the mainland. That bridge had long since been destroyed. In her youth she remembered how long that bridge was and what separated her home from the world that she was kept from. She remembered always being told by her villagers that she must never go to the mainland for fear of humans, wanting to kill off the remaining dragons. She was raised remembering that she was the last of her kind, that they were the last homestead left.

What's worse, was that standing there she remembered that she was only 16 years old she was asked to marry her best friend for the sake of saving her dying race. Again she was flooded with emotions just by simply remembering that almost everybody that she knew surely must be gone. The only thing that kept her from breaking down completely was remembering her mother's words with instruction to find her father. She didn't know where to start. Leaning over the edge she stared into the sea watching the waves break against the edge of her home. The see reminded her of her mother. A glorious water dragon, who could make the waves do as she commanded. She could manipulate the water in all living things made of her substance.

Lost in thought, Citlali loses her footing and falls to the water below. Without even mustering a small yell, she is swept away and disappears into the teal blue sea.


	3. A gift for you

"Well, there is some truth to those rumors from what I can see." Hibiki types away at his computer like lacrima. "And there are a couple of locations that it could be. There were multiple settlements." He frowns slightly.

Lucy steps up to look at the screen with him. "What's wrong?" She leans on the table in front of them.

"Well, for people who could transform, or even pure dragons themselves, were murdered for their scales, and bones." He closes the screen and steps away. "They were slaughtered by people like cattle, trained dragon slayers turning on their own kind, for the sake of money."

Lucy covers her mouth in horror. "How could they do that, they were still people?"

"It was a long time ago Lucy. Things were different then." Hibiki turns to face Lucy with a paper in his hand and he hands it to her. "This is a map with both locations most likely to be the island you're looking for." Lucy gingerly takes the paper into her hands to study it, and Natsu comes up from behind her to look as well.

"Thanks so much Hibiki. I really appreciate it." She gives the map to Natsu to put away in their bag.

"Oh and one more thing!" Hibiki runs to the edge of the small lacrima room to open a small closet containing a long wrapped box. "I have this for your, what you and Erza requested." He walks over to the couple and lifts the long wrapped box to place in Lucy's hands as well. "It took everything in my power to prevent Ichiya from delivering this to Erza personally, ha ha!"

"Is this what I think it is?" Lucy smiles, while Natsu stares at the package with a questioned look.

"Forged from the Atlas Ogre village, by Krutz himself." He winks at the excited blond. "I'll take a kiss on the cheek as payment"

Lucy blushes and Natsu pushes himself between the two. "Yeah I'll give you a kiss on the cheek bud." He squints his eyes.

"I'm kidding kidding! Age hasn't been as nice to me as it has been to you. Will you two ever change?" Hibiki laughs nervously. "I'll walk you out ok?"

Natsu shoved his hands in his pockets and the trio make their way outside of the building. When outside, the twin girls are huddled together watching Gin making ice figurines and Nashi is shooting small fireballs at them, knocking the small ice toys over. Layla is clapping while holding a pink plue in her arms. "Ready to go kiddos?" Natsu states walking over to the children. Gin stands up and leans his back on his hands.

"Sur am!" He states walking forward from the fancy guild hall. Nashi trails behind him and Layla runs to her mother.

Layla sets down her plue, who clumsily follows behind her, then she reaches up to grab her mother's skirt. "Hey mama, what's that?" The small blond points to the box at Lucy's side.

"It's a present for Igneel baby." The little girl smiles her Dragneel smile.

"For his birthday! Yay! Birthday" She throws her hands in the air as if to throw confetti. Her little plue imitates her

"Pun Puuun~!"

The small group wave goodbye to Hibiki and the rest of the blue Pegasus guild and continue their way to the local train station. Natsu immediately frowns as they reach the ticket counter. Lucy takes her two girls and Gin to wait at the boarding dock and Natsu makes his way to his family, tickets in hand.

"Natsu you don't have to look so sad. Were not even on the train yet." Lucy states, a sleeping Nashi on her hip. Layla grips her father's hands.

"It's ok papa, I'll hold your hand the whole time ok?" Natsu smiles slightly, face still turning green.

Smoke can be seen from the distance from the incoming train. It slows to a stop and opens its doors to receive new passengers and release others. The family boards the train, practically dragging Natsu into his seat. The children sit across from Lucy and Natsu, with the exception of Nashi who is still sleeping, resting her head on half her mother's lap and Natsu resting his sickened swollen face on the other half.

"Natsu you are so ridiculous."

"Ughhhhhhhhhh…" Moans Natsu. Gin sits on the outside of the row, letting Layla look out the window.

"Good thing Nashi doesn't get sick, huh?" Questions Gin.

Lucy looks down to her sleeping daughter's face, gently sweeping loose hair from her forehead. "Not yet...I'm afraid."

Layla turns to look at her mother with a small look of concern. "Mommy, is Nashi going to get sick?" She questions.

Lucy looks up to her daughter with a motherly grin. "Maybe, maybe not. Gale gets sick sometimes. They say the stronger the dragon slayer, the sicker they become." Layla lifts her finger to her chin as if to think.

"Does that mean that I can get sick too?" She looks at her father and pat's his head, running her fingers through his hair. Lucy joins her, slowly but surely calming Natsu down into a peaceful slumber.

"Well, you take after me honey. The Heartfillia women are famous Celestial wizards. You look just like your grandmother." Lucy looks down, remembering her family, and remembering things that were told to her by her spirits and friends. "All of us were strong Celestial wizards, going all the way back to 800 years ago, your ancestor, Anna." Lucy takes her other hand and runs it through her sleeping daughter's hair too. "Legend states that was one of the most beautiful people in the world."

"But you're the most beautifulest mama!" Lucy blushes at her daughter's comment and looks at her big smile.

Gin looks away from the adorable scene and closes his eyes, as they continue their way to the next stop.

The train halts to a stop, and Nashi and Natsu are the first to step off the train. Natsu stretches and Nashi mimics her father. "Whoa, that nap was so good!"

"Nap so good!" Nashi mimics. Lucy shakes her head and walks forward from the train.

Layla follows behind her mother, gripping her small pink purse excitedly. Nashi catches up to her twin smiling wide. "Ready to see grandma!~" Layla sings.

Gin places his hands in his pockets, following the happy family, then catches Natsu staring at him. Gin quickly looks away blushing, as if he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do.

"You're a pretty perverted 12 year old…" Natsu states.

Lucy turns around to look at what Natsu was referring too...to see a shirtless Gin blushing a deep scarlet red. Suddenly Lucy starts to laugh at the familiarity of the scenario.

"Wha-What do you mean!?" Gin questions, looking around.

Nashi turns around to see what her mother was laughing at. "Gin you lost your shirt again." Layla joins in the laughing.

"Aghh!" Gin panics, patting himself and his pack, looking around him for his lost article of clothing. He looks back on the train and attempts to make a break for the doors, but they close before he could reach a hand inside and watches as the train drives away from him. He stands in the same spot for another minute, as people around him look at the half naked child in horror, wondering who would possible dress a child in such a way.

Nashi rushes to the pouting Gin, upset that he quickly follows in his own father's footsteps. Nashi reaches into her own small yellow purse, pulling out a delicately folded shit. She hands the shirt to Gin, smiling her Dragneel smile nice and wide. "Here you go Gin! I can even warm it up for you."

Gin quickly snatches the pink shirt from Nashi's warm fingers, afraid that warming it up might just end up like the last time that happened.

Natsu looks at his wife, who is waiting patiently looking at the map they picked up before. He does a double take, watching the youngsters walking back from the train and back to his wife. "Lucy….please tell me you saw that."

Lucy looks up at Natsu. "See what hun?" She questions.

He points to Gin, who has cheeks as red as Erza's hair, avoiding eye contact with the skipping pinkette. "That…"

Lucy watches the boy put on the shirt that Nashi gave him and suddenly bursts out in laughter. Natsu's eyes widen in shock that Lucy would laugh at such a situation. That's his little girl...HIS PRINCESS….giving a shirt to THAT GUY'S KID?! What did he plan on doing with that shirt. Who is HE to even take a shirt from HIS girl. And what the HECK was he doing STRIPPING in front of his GIRLS!

"Natsu…" He feels a hand on his shoulder. "Natsu you're going to burn a hole through the ground." Lucy manages to laugh out.

Natsu relaxes and turns his head back to Gin who looks really annoyed at the fact that he is wearing a pink frilly shirt with a glittery dragon on the front and Nashi is right by her sister again zipping up her purse again. Natsu joined in Lucy's laughter. "Nice shirt man! Hahaha!"

"Ughh…" Gin shoves his hands in his pocket and marches in front of them angrily.

"Isn't it pretty daddy! I brought my special shirt because I know sometimes Gin loses his. Just like uncle Grey, right daddy?" Nashi walks backwards, facing her father smiling brightly.

"You did perfect princess. That shirt is perfect for him." Natsu smiles back, Nashi and Layla meet each other's gaze and smile, turning back around to face forward and into the local market.

The girls race from vendor to vendor, looking at the various trinkets for sale with awe. Natsu and Lucy shadow the girls closely, letting Gin wonder within their sight.

"So the hotel Igneel got for us should be up here. Maybe we can get him a cake, have a small celebration before we go back to the guild." Lucy grips the strap around the gift for Igneel on her back.

Natsu thinks for a second. "Lets just celebrate with the rest of the guild. I'm sure Mira will make something." Natsu's eyes follow Gin in the crowd.

"Natsu, how is he doing." Lucy asks, watching her two girls playing one of the vendors for matching pink and yellow bracelets, with an additional black one.

"Little shit is doing fine. Looks like he's buying something. Probably to hide that terrible shirt." Lucy smacks him gently on the back of the head. "Oww Luce… what was that for?" Natsu rubs his head.

"I'm talking about OUR son. Dummy." Lucy giggles, gripping onto her husband's sleeveless arm. "Mr one-track-mind. I swear to Mavis."

"He's been practicing really hard. He exhausts his teacher. Personally, I think the teacher is a wimp, but that's just me." Natsu and Lucy reach the end of the shops, waiting for Gin to catch up to the rest of them. "I want to think he's getting better with the fact that he can't conjure magic. But he's a Dragneel, and a Heartfillia. I can only imagine how he feels not able to live to others expectations of what he should be."

"He shouldn't have to worry about others expectations. He is perfect the way he is." Lucy adds. She looks up to her husband and he places a kiss to her forehead.

"You're right." Natsu smiles.

"Gin did you lose your new shirt?" Nashi questions.

Gin walks up to the group sporting a black and white hoodie. "Tch!" He scoffs, walking away from the group.

Nashi looks upset and runs up to her mother gripping her hand. "He didn't like the shirt I let him use mommy." She pouts and looks down at the ground. "I brought it especially for him."

"You did a good job honey." Lucy tightens her grip on her daughter's hand, moving her family forward.

Ahead of the group Gin clutches the zipper of his hoodie, covering the pink frill from the neck, and blushing deeply.

The group approach the hotel, gathering at the front desk. The small attendee hands the parents their room keys, and politely informs them that someone was already waiting for them upstairs.

The twin girls become excited and race to their room, anxious to see their older brother, Gin following closely behind.

"Igneel!" They call in unison.

Igneel turns to find two small girls jumping into his arms. "Heyy you're going to make me fall over haha!"

"Hey man." Says Gin cooley, bumping fists Igneel, while he is struggling the energetic girls on his arms. The girls settle down quickly and set their bags down, quickly claiming which bed was going to be theirs.

They quickly run over to a pair of bunk beds. "I call top bunk!" Yells Layla, getting ready to scurry up the ladder. Igneel quickly sweeps her into his grip and tosses her on a queen bed nearby.

"No way," He commands. "Gin and I get the bunk beds. You two get the queen, it's much softer anyway. Right Gin." He says, interrupting Gin from sitting on the very queen bed Layla was sitting on.

"Uh...right." he verifies, standing back up and making his way to the bunk.

Nashi pulls on her brother's jacket. "Hey Iggy?" She pulls out something from her bag, balled neatly in her fist. "I got something for you." Igneel reaches out his hand to receive his gift, that is loosely wrapped in purple paper.

"Thanks sis." He smiles.

Layla jumps down from her appointed bed, and stands at Nashi's side. "It's from the both of us." She adds.

Natsu and Lucy place their packages and bags in their room, separate from the main area where the kids and a small kitchenette was. Natsu comes up behind his son, curious to see what the girls got him.

Igneel opens the small package, revealing a beaded bracelet, with red wooden beads, and there the bracelet was joined, a larger red bead carved with dragon, the outline painted in black.

Nashi and Layla lift up their right hands, showing off their pink and yellow bracelets. "Now we all match!" Exclaims Nashi. Layla pulls another, a pair of dark purple and black bracelets out of her bag, showing it to the group.

"I got one for Gale and Levi as well."

Natsu, seeing what it was that he received for his gift had a look of slight concern on his face. When Igneel was younger, he had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he couldn't take after his dad. When Nashi and Layla were born, he tried as hard as he could to make sure he didn't show any favoritism towards his magically gifted children. Naturally the girls drifted to their corresponding parents to enhance their skill set. And many house remodels later caused Natsu to specifically train his daughter to manage her gift carefully. Even the celestial spirits felt bad for Igneel, the gate to the dog opening on its own using Lucy's magic, to make Igneel feel like he had his mother's gift, but he was a toddler when it happened, and it was quickly discredited.

Igneel slipped the piece of jewelry on his right wrist and admired it. "Thank you so much." He leans over to hug his smaller sisters with a bright smile on his face.

"Happy birthday Iggy." Whispers Nashi.

"Happy birthday." Repeats Layla.

Lucy comes over to her children and joins in the hug. "So we'll stay the night here, visit Grandma and Grandpa, then tomorrow morning it's back to the guild hall. We may have a new mission waiting for us."

"I can't wait till i can go on a mission with you Mommy." States Nashi, making her way to her designated bed. Gin climbs up to the top bunk of the set of beds claimed by Igneel.

"When you're old enough to join, we'll take you on a celebratory mission, ok?" Layla and Nashi both get a little excited, chatting amongst themselves as to what their mission would possibly be.

Natsu clears his throat, "Ok kiddos, get your stuff put up, we're going to make a quick trip to grab some grub then go see your grandparents ok?"

"Aye sir" The girls say in unison, and the parents retreat to their room.


	4. Bubbles

Beach coast-Unknown

"Miss!" She feels a shake on her shoulders. "Miss are you ok?"

Citlali opens her eyes, the blinding sun beating down on her sand covered face. Quickly she realizes that a human was assisting her and she cowers away from her rescuer.

"I won't hurt you, I promise" Says the young girl, wearing a one piece bathing suit, her white hair tied behind her head in a low pony tail. "We saw you on the waves, I went out there to bring you to shore. Do you need anything?"

Citlali looks out to the beach before her, noticing there was a small group of people, who seemed to be enjoying themselves on the beach, now watching her. "I don't need help from humans." She replies.

A young man approaches the two girls. "Were not human, if that makes you feel any better."

The girl elbows the blue haired man in the shin, causing him to fall to his knees in the sand. "That wasn't very nice! Oww oww oww" He cries, rubbing his leg.

"If you're not human, then what are you?" Questions the exhausted girl.

The white girl turns to face Citlali. "We're Exceeds." She smiles, changing her form into a white cat. The whining boy changes his form too, revealing blue fur wearing a green boxer type bathing suit. "I'm Carla." She states.

"And I'm Happy. The name Happy, not the emotion happy, got it?"

Citlali feels faint...not able to comprehend what it is that she is seeing. She's never seen a exceed before. She felt a strong impulse to snuggle them both roughly...but her nausea was aiding her from embarrassing herself. She relaxes back into the sand and stares into the waves beating on the coast. Tears start to form in her eyes.

"What are these?" Questions Happy, picking a small blue scale from Carla's fur. "Is this a fish scale Carla? I thought you hated fish."

Carla sniffs the scale and turns back to the water she came from. "It doesn't smell like fish, but look, there are more. " She states, pointing from the direction she came from.

By now the crowd had faded away, leaving the two Exceeds and Citlali to rest on the beach. Carla went back to the shore, picking up some of the glittering scales left in the sand. Happy reaches into a small green bag and takes out a bottle of water and offers it to Citlali. Citlali eyes the bottle being held by blue paws.

"Thirsty? I'm sure salt water doesn't taste all the great." Citlali gently takes the bottle and drinks the liquid. Wincing at the sensation of it going down her throat. Realizing how parched she really was, she quickly consumes the liquid, leaving no drop behind. Happy then pulls a fish from his sack as well and offers it to the girl. "I have a fish too if you're hungry."

Carla is flying back to the group. "Foolish tom cat, I'm sure she'll want something better then a fi-" she is interrupted, seeing Citlali shoving the fish into her mouth as if eating for the first time in years.

Citlali finishes her beach meal and bows to the cats. "Thank you so much Happy and Carla! I don't know how I can repay you."

Carla offers the scales to Citlali. "I think these came off of you dear." She turns towards Happy, thinking inwardly. Something about this girl seems vaguely familiar. "Why don't we take her with us. She has mud all over her face, she could use a nice bath." The turns to Citlali, extending out a paw. "We have a pretty big birthday party tomorrow at our guild hall. You can come with us if you like."

"Aye!" Exclaims an excited Happy.

Citlali grips the scales in her hand looking back to the water. 'Mom…' She thinks. 'Did you save me?' Citlali wobbly stands on her feet, her frayed dress stretching and audibly ripping with every move she makes.

"Carla, we should get her something better to wear. Her cloths look so ragged." Happy mentions.

They walk in unison to a local hotel, sneaking Citlali from the front desk. She was covered in dirt, and seaweed, her hair was petrified and matted together. You could hardly make out the true color of her skin.

"Happy, help her in the bath." Carla instructs. "I'm going to go to a nearby shop to get some cloths for her, ok?"

"Aw why do I have to help her bathe. I can get the cloths for her."

"You? Picking up clothes for a young lady? I don't think so…" Replies Carla. "Leave a lady such as myself to pick the cloths. You just stand by if she needs anything ok?" And with that Carla leaves.

Happy leads Citlali to the hotel restroom, and shows her the shower and nearby bath tub. Citlali is dumbfounded. 'This is a bath?' She thinks...but can't find the words to ask Happy without fear of looking our sounding ridiculous. I mean, she already was talking to a blue cat to begin with...what kind of world was this?

"I'll fill the tub for you, wash off in the shower, turn it this way for hot water, this way for cold." He hands her two bottles. "Here is the shampoo, and this is for your body...you may need to use all of it. And you can put your cloths in this bag here, I'll throw it away ok?"

Citlali is feeling a little overwhelmed at the moment. She holds the two bottles and watches the blue cat fly over to the tub to fill it up, and watches in amazement at the liquid he puts in, causing bubbles to foam where the water was hitting the surface.

"That should do it." Happy turns off the faucet and begins to leave the room. "Give me a call if you need anything, ok?" And with that he is gone.

Citlali walks over to the tub, filled with white foam and inhales deeply. She is overwhelmed with the scent of lavender, and various other fragrances. Her curiosity gets the best of her and she sticks her finger in the bubbles to swipe some into her mouth...and quickly spits out the soapy taste.

"Ugh,, smells wonderful..tastes awful." She steps back to the shower, and undresses. Nearly ripping off the aged frayed clothing. It falls to pieces and she tries desperately to collect all the pieces neatly into the bag Happy provided.

"Well Mama, these creatures aren't humans. I don't know what an Exceed is but they seem nice. I can trust them right?" She brings her hand up to touch her necklace, covered with the earth she had been asleep in for ages.

She steps into the water, and it is hot to the touch. She quickly adjusts the temperature, and watches in awe as years of grime and dirt are pulled down the drain to her feet. She moans in pleasure. Never has she taken a bath that could feel this good. Her mother had to warm their water at least an hour before they could actually bathe, but this seemed to pour water forever. It was simply amazing. She continued to stare at the drain and noticed blue hairs reaching the inside of the drain. She wiped her now damp, matted hair to the side, reveling in the length that was coming undone from its matted confinements. She tried to run her fingers through the mess, but even under the water, she couldn't undo hundreds of years of growth and tangles. Her fingers snag in her hair and she looks to her fingers to see broken, elongated nails. She bites them off one by one, throwing her tangled loosened hair and other larger debris in the bag with her tattered cloths.

She spent another 40 minutes under the constant running water, washing her hair over and over again, reveling in the sweet smell of the shampoo she was given. When she could finally see clear water going down the drain, she was satisfied that she was done and turned the shower water off. She stepped out, only to be surprised, seeing the trail of dirt and sand that she must have brought in on the floor. Determined to keep herself from becoming dirty once more, she grabbed a nearby towel and wiped away the mess on the floor. Once she was satisfied with her work, she tied her hair up in a knot to keep if from dragging on the floor and remembered the foamy bath that was waiting for her. Once she looked at the bath, her excited smile quickly turned into a frown, noticing the bubbles had all but disappeared. When she stuck her fingers in the water, it was cold to the touch.

For some reason, the water being cold comforted her, and she slowly submerged herself into the clear pool. It reminded her of her own mother. She recalled when it would be hot outside, she would create cold pools for her to play in. Her mother could conjure water and freeze it solid, or cool it to the touch.

"Hey," She feels a slight shake on her shoulder. "Hey are you ok...the water is boiling!" Happy yells out lifting Citlali out of the water and onto the cool floor. Citlali opens her eyes, looking around panicked.

"I'm sorry! I must have turned on the water with my foot!" She picks herself up and wraps a towel around her body.

"Woah, your hair is long!" Happy notes. He lifts the hair, still left behind in the water.

Citlali looks into the mirror, surprised to see own reflection so clearly, is also surprised to see that her own physique has not changed. Citlali was always heavier than the other ladies in her village. She hated that about herself. Constant jokes and teasing from the older slayers in the village prompted her to want to learn how to disguise herself. Her mother caught her one day trying to bind her growing curves with rope. It horrified her mother deeply, and to prevent her daughter from harming herself, she taught her a concealing magic.

Still looking into the mirror, Citlali became depressed, staring at herself. She resembled her mother so closely. She missed her so much, she could feel the slight sting of tears in her eyes. She used her magic to change the look on her face, so she wouldn't have to stare back at her mother, and followed Happy out of the steaming room.

Out of the bathroom, she flexed her toes to feel the soft carpet beneath. It was like walking on feathers. She hopped on the carpet all the way to the single bed before her looking below to see some cloths laid out before her.

"Carla thought you might be hungry so she went to get some food seeing that you weren't done yet." Happy floats to the bed, picking up a shirt and handing it to Citlali. "I hope this fit's ya. I guess Carla has some good taste."

Citlali takes the white beaded shirt in her hands. It's a halter top, with beads around the neck and it flares openly to the bottom. There was a pair of black shorts on the bed and some strap sandals, with adjustable sizes. She got dressed and Happy assisted her with putting her sandals on. She ran back into the bathroom and admired her image in the mirror. The thought to herself that it must have taken months to bead the shirt she was wearing. Coming out of the bathroom Happy was floating in the air holding a brush.

"I thought you might want some help with your hair, it's still really tangled."

"Yes please!" She exclaims. She hops on the plush bed and lays her head back, letting her hair flow over the top of the bed and off the edge. Happy gets to work quickly, removing as many tangles as he can.

"You're really weird. But you remind me of my little sisters, so I kinda like you." States Happy. "That's how I learned how to brush hair real quick." He makes his way to a tough spot in Citlali's hair and the brush is caught momentarily. "What is your name?" He asks.

Citlali whimpers, feeling her scalp being tugged by the brush strokes. "Cit-ow-La-OUCH!" She scratches her head.

"Sorry! That was a bad tangle." He apologizes, moving onto the next section of her long hair.

"Just call me Lali." She states, intertwining her fingers on her stomach, staring into the sky.

A few yanks and slight yelps later, and Lali's hair is finally brushed through and pulled into a high ponytail atop her head.

She sat on the edge of the bed, braiding her long black hair reaching down to the part that it was once blue. She finished her braid and traced her finger from the bottom all the way to about half way up her braid, a deep teal color following where her finger touched.

"Woah that's so cool! Is blue your favorite color?" Asks Happy.

Lali blushes and smiles slightly. "Yeah it's my favorite. It was my mom's favorite too. It reminds me of the Sea, and the sky." She turns her head to look out the open window.

"Is that why you were at the beach? Seeing you kinda scared Carla and me." Happy sits next to Lali. "We thought you were dead."

Lali reached her hand to scratch Happy's head. "I'm sorry if I scared you. Thank you so much for saving me. Were you and your girlfriend on a date?"

Happy blushes, oddly enough through his blue fur. "Ahh, ha ha, not really. Carla had a vision a few days ago. She has a gift of clairvoyance." He explained. "I was training with a friend of mine, and Carla came to meet us so we could talk about going on this new mission. Carla said she felt like her vision was about some island nearby."

"Oh, that's cool. I wish I could see into the future!" 'Because, maybe then I could have saved my family.' She thought.

Carla entered the room, in her human form, carrying a few bags. She placed the bags on the table nearby and Happy flew over to join her. "Yes Happy, I got you a fish."

"Aye!" Happy says excitedly, going through the bags and pulling out various boxes of food. "Her name is Lali. I don't think she's from around here."

Carla looks at Happy wide eyed, and then at Lali. Carla moves in front and around Lali, looking at her up and down. "Where are you from?" Carla questions.

Lali gulps nervously, her growling stomach breaking the silence. She looks down, frowning at her discomfort.

"Come on Carla lets eat. Pantherlily will be coming to meet us soon before we go back to the guild hall for Igneel's birthday." states Happy.

Carla calms down a bit, walking back to the table. "I hope you're feeling better." She takes out a box and offers it to Lali, gesturing her to sit at the table. "I apologize if I came off as rude, you just reminded me of someone." Carla opens the box as Lali approaches, exposing steaming food inside. There was a pile of rice in one corner, and strips of beef in a dark brown sauce that smelled like heaven to her.

Lali takes one bite of the food in front of her, and tears begin to fall from her cheeks. The two exceeds watch the young girl as she shoveled the food into her mouth. She couldn't eat it fast enough and before she knew it it was all gone.

"Good heavens child, I'm glad I got extra. This is why it took me a little bit longer then normal." Carla states as she politely eats her noodles.

Minutes later and Happy is laying on the table fat and, well, happy to be full of his favorite fish. Lali pats her belly, bulging just a bit from the 3 boxes of food she consumed.

"I am in your debt Ms Carla. I don't know what I would do if it weren't for your help."

Carla gathers up the trash to dispose of. "It's ok dear. We're fairy tail mages, and we always help anyone who is need." She turns to face the stuffed girl. "What brings you here, and, pardon me asking but, why were you so dirty?"

Lali thinks carefully. She remembered how cautious her mother taught her to be, and feared giving out too much information that might hurt her, or potentially her father. "I lived a sheltered life, and escaped." She explained. It wasn't all a lie. "I'm looking for my father. He's the last family I have, but I don't know where to begin to look."

Happy chimes in "Well it's a good thing we're heading back to the guild. Carla has some important information to give to our guild master, and we can help you post a job about your Dad!"

"A job?" Citlali questions.

"Oh dear, you really have lived a sheltered life." States Carla. She gathers up some belongings that were around the room. "We are going to need to get going soon Happy, Pantherlily should be meeting us at the front desk shortly."

Happy floats up, gathering some of their belongings. "Well Lali, a job is what you can request for the guild to do for you. Rumor has it, we're going to be getting a new member tomorrow, and maybe some investigation work will a great start for him, right Carla?"

"Well, since Levy is going to be tied up with Natsu and Lucy, that may be a good idea." Replies Carla.

Happy uses his magic to change his form into his more humanoid boyish look. He approaches an astonished Lali and reaches his hand out. "You can come with us. I'll show you around, and help you post the job on our board. Were going to be throwing a big party tomorrow, so it's almost like fate."

Citlali smiles and blushes slightly, keeping her hands to herself. "Okay, I'll come with you." She states. Happy takes his hand and motions for Carla to join as they walk out the door. "Oh wait!" She exclaims, halfway out of the door. She rushes into the bathroom, to retrieve the scales Carla picked up for her on the beach. She takes a small rag and wraps the scales in it, putting them in her pocket. She comes out of the bathroom to see Carla waiting in the doorway now in her own human form, Happy well ahead of them. "Thanks." she states abashedly, following Carla out of the room.


	5. The Black Wizard

"It's as if she's never seen a train before." Patherlilly states, in his semi humanoid form, with arms crossed.

Citlali is going up and down the loading platform, looking curiously at the tracks and the signs. The few people that were there were staring at her, some laughing and smiling, others staring blissfully into their small hand held lacrimas. She skipped back over to Happy and Pantherlilly, with an excited expression. "Happy this place is so cool. I like trains!"

Happy laughs a bit. "The train isn't here yet. It will come from over there." He states, pointing at the horizon towards the track.

In the distance they can hear a train's whistle blow in the distance. Citlali is wide eyed, looking to where the train would be coming from.

Carla walks up to the group, tickets in hand, ready to lead the group forward. Citlali turns to Carla, looking at the tickets and admiring them briefly then turns back to where she saw smoke. "Woahhh!" She gasps excitedly, watching the train quickly come into the station, and slowing to a halt, doors landing perfectly with their entrance steps. "Carla!" Lali exclaims. "It's like a house!"

Carla gives her a questioning look. "You remind me of Wendy when we were young." she smiles slightly.

The doors open in front of them and Citlali excitedly gets behind her group who board the train slowly. They find their seats, and Lilly allows her to sit by the window, sitting besides her by the isle. Carla leaves the group to give her tickets to the train assistant near the front end of the coach.

Citlali looks out at the window and gasps slightly when she feels the brakes release from the train. "Woah!" She exclaims, smile beaming from her face. "Its moving! How is it moving!" She looks down to the floor, feeling the vibrations on her feet. "It tickles my to-" She is quickly cut off by a sickening gurgling in her stomach. She looks up at happy, who looks back at her, his amused smile quickly turns into a concerned frown.

"Hey Lali, are you ok?" He asks...quickly realising that the girl is going to be sick. He frantically stands, in desperate search for something. Lilly also stands and walks out of the small sitting area.

Citlali grips her stomach and moans in discomfort. "Ughhh Happy, I think I ate too much food." She pouts, laying down on the seat that Lilly left vacant. Lilly comes back with a plastic bag in hand and gives it to the sickened girl. She sits back up taking the bag in hand, and feels her world around her swirling. That dizzy feeling was all it took for her to expel her stomach into the bag.

Lilly and Happy recoil from the ill girl. Carla comes back to the group, wondering why both of them were standing in the isle.

"Maybe we gave her too much food." Happy answers the silent Carla.

Lilly chimes in with his own assumption. "You said you found this girl at the beach right?" They both nod. "Well if she swallowed seawater, that probably could make her sick too."

Happy gives a look of realization, but Carla, still skeptical, stares at the girl who is heaving heavily into the bag.

"Happy, I'm going to go find some napkins, or something." She turns to Lilly. "Will you come with me?"

Lilly nods and follows Carla to the back of the train where the bathrooms are.

Happy gets back into the seat and rubs Lali's back. "Sorry, we didn't mean to make you sick."

Citlali looks up, slightly soothed and there were tears streaming down the half blunette.

"Hey, why are you crying. It's ok to get sick." He tries to comfort her, moving to her side of the seats, while continuing to rub her back. "My buddy Natsu, he always gets sick whenever he gets on any vehicle." He softly laughs, and Lali sits up, wiping her face on her forearms.

"I'm scared." Lali answers.

Happy's ears perk at the girls answer. "Why? We won't hurt you. Fairy Tail is one of the best guilds around."

Citlali turns to look at happy, feeling uneasy again. "I'm not scared of Fairy Tail. I have a feeling that you guys are all really nice. I'm scared that I won't find my dad. What if he doesn't recognize me. I've never seen him."

"Wait, you've never seen him? Then how do you know what he will look like when you do find him?" Happy questions. He takes the bag from Citlali and ties it tightly, standing to throw it out.

"My mom told me that our kind was special. He has Rose pink hair. Were both fire dragon slayers. But I don't know how to use my powers yet. Ughhh…" She explains.

Happy is frozen, dazed, and confused. He realizes his grip on the bag filled with sickness is weakening and regains his senses. He places the bag on the floor and turns to Citlali, looking her up and down. "How old are you?" He asks.

She weakly looks up at him, her teal eyes consumed by widened onyx pupils. "Sixteen." She silently replies.

"No way…" He states, completely dumbfounded. He sits down across from her. 'There is no way Natsu could have another kid. He's been with Lucy since forever.' "How do you know you're a fire dragon slayer? Can you make fire?"

Citlali rubs her aching belly, feeling sick again. "My mom said he was the last fire dragon slayer, but he left to protect us." She explains.

Happy scratches the back of his head. 'I know there is no way Natsu is her dad. But is there another fire dragon out there?' He inwardly speculates.'With pink hair' He rubs his temples. 'I'm so confused!' He sits across from Citlali arms folded, speculating, when suddenly a grin finds its way to his humanoid face. "You know, Lali," he starts.

Citlali looks up to him with a pain stained face.

"There is actually someone at our guild who has fire magic, and pink hair. Maybe he's the guy you're looking for." Happy snickers slightly, knowing he is up to no good.

Citlali's face lights up at Happy's declaration. "What!? Really? Ughh…." She grips her stomach again.

"Yes but don't tell anybody I told you ok? Let's make it a surprise. I'm sure he'll be so happy to see you're ok!"

Citlali weakly nods in agreement. "I hope so." She leans against the wall of the train, discomfort on her face and closes her eyes. While she begins to doze off she feels vibrating fur against her hand that is rubbing her stomach. She looks down to see Happy in his normal form curling in a ball. She is comforted by his actions and she lulls off to sleep.

"What seems to be the problem Carla?" Questions Lilly.

"That girl is quite particular." She states. "My vision was very, blurry so to speak. But everything she talks about, and even what she looks like, reminds me so much of the girl I saw." She crosses her humanoid arms and turns to look at the section where Lali and Happy were.

"So you think this girl might be a dragon slayer?" Lilly asks. He matches Carla's gaze back to the seating section. "How can we tell if she is?"

"I don't know. For starters, there are some things that add up to make me think that she might be that person, like her name for example. I want to say that I have heard it before."

Patherlilly nods in agreement. "It is an unusual name."

"Well not only that, but she looks like the person in my vision, sort of." Carla rubs between her eyebrows. "At least, similar. That blue fading hair, is unique. But then again it seems to be the latest fashion craze."

"Well maybe this girl really did run away from home. With the way you guys found her, If I were only given rags like that to wear, I would have run away too." Lilly states, offering some support to Citlali's explanation to her discovery.

"When I found her washed up on the beach, there were scales in the water by her. They were bigger then a small fish scale." She pulls out a scale she kept hidden away to show Lilly. "Not to mention that I specifically went to that beach because I felt it was close by the location I saw in my vision."

"And now she is sick, like all dragon slayers get on any vehicle." Lilly points out. He takes the scale from Carla and inspects it closely. "But it's still plausible that she is telling the truth. Fatigued, running away from home. Feeding her too much food, and there is no way that girl has ever seen anything outside of four walls." He hands the scale back to Carla. "Plus thats a scale, from the ocean, where there are giant fish you don't even know of."

"Is it bad that I am cautious?" Carla questions, putting her findings in her pocket and gathering some napkins from the bathroom.

"She should be a lot older, right?" Lilly questions again.

Carla nods her head in agreement, and the two walk back to their section, seeing a sleeping Lali with Happy purring away in her lap. "Maybe it was just the food." Carla shrugs and sits in her seat, Pantherlilly joining to Citlali's side.

Unknown

"They are planning on assaulting Igneel's clan." Explains the rose haired mage. "You think I'm going to just let them die?" In a small confined living area stands a tall, slender man. His chest is exposed with armor adorning his shoulders. He has long wavy pink hair, parted to the side of his face. His eyes are a deep crimson red with a scar across his right brow. He is wearing a small silver locket around his neck and has one pierced ear. He has fabric wrapped around his muscular abs into his baggy black pants, bare feet scratching into the earth, touched with red scales. Frowning, he clenches his fists, knowing that he is upsetting his beloved wife.

"I don't want that! That is not what I'm saying." A young woman sitting in a chair covered in blankets holds back her tears. "That dragon killer is out there. What if you…"

"That won't happen!" He cuts her off, flames flicking off of his clenched fists. He sees that his wife is startled and calms his fire. He sighs deeply and reaches behind him to pull his long rose hair into a low pony tail. "If they die because I knew, and didn't do anything about it, I could never live with myself." He turns to his wife with a smile. "We can save so many out there. I won't be long. These are my people, just as much as the people on this island are. Plus our little one will need some fellow fire dragons to play with."

He begins to walk towards the door, swinging a bag over his shoulder. Suddenly he feels arms wrap around his waist tightly, steam emanating from her touch, as if cool water touching a hot pan.

"Please don't go. What if you miss the baby?" Tears stream down the young woman's face, clinging to the back of her husband.

The pink haired man grips his wife's hand tightly. "Carina…" He begins to say. He turns around, breaking his wife's embrace and looks into her eyes.

Carina's eyes are slightly tinted pink, stained with tears. She has her long hair braided down the side of her face, teal touching the tips. Her teal eyes look down at her swollen belly as her husband's hands reach to envelop their growing infant.

"I'll be back before you know it, I promise." He leans down and places a kiss on her belly. "And our little dragon will wait for me, right son?" He smiles. "Just don't take after your crazy father. It's hard to be intimidated by a rose haired dragon."

He leaves the small home, bag in hand with a couple other dragon slayers following his lead.

Carina steps outside, watching until the travelers are out of sight. She jumps slightly when she feels a tug on her robes. Looking down she sees a small boy, no more than 6 years old, gripping his cloths tightly. He has thick black hair with tight small curls, and small tears falling from his swollen eyes. She reaches down and takes the boy's hand in her own. "It's ok Terra. Your mom will be back soon."

Terra looks up to her and walks with her back inside her small home.

….

The fire dragon slayer overlooks a small village in the distance. He takes a deep breath and leans on a nearby tree. He turns his head slightly looking to a pair of slightly shaking bushes.

"You need not be afraid boy. You can come out."

Out of the bushes climbs a young boy with short black hair, clutching his robes. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude." Replies the boy.

The fire dragon smiles slightly. "It is ok. Why would a strong strapping young lad be out and about on his own. This forest looks pretty formidable."

"Nah, its not scary, I grew up here." The boy smiles back and walks towards the older man. "I ran away from home."

The dragon slayer frowns slightly at the young boy. "Now, I have a young one, probably about your age now. I would be worried sick if they ran away. Don't you think your mother or father would be rather upset?" He raises an eyebrow.

The boy shifts slightly on his feet, and looks to the ground, eyebrows furrowing in frustration. "My parents don't care about me. They have a new baby. My little brother." His small fists clench. "They say he is special because he has strong magic. They love him more because I don't have magic." Small tears begin to fall from the boy's face. "I wish they would just disappear!"

The pink haired dragon leans down to the boys level and looks into his averting eyes. "Now listen to me young man. Magic is indeed special, but your parents love you. And it's your job to protect your brother, no matter what. You're the man of the house, the oldest, right?" He lifts his fist to show a dancing flame around his fingers. "If you're not there to protect him, what if his magic hurts him. You wouldn't want that right?"

The boy is amazed by the dancing flames and looks into the slayer's dark eyes.

"You know, I have an older brother. We didn't always get along, but we always were there for each other." He releases his flame. "One day your parents won't be here, and the only one you will have left will be your brother. You'll be there for him, right?"

The boy nods in affirmation.

The slayer looks off into the distance, a look of worry on his face. "Go boy, protect your family, something is coming." The dragon stands, flames licking his clenched fists.

"My name isn't boy! Im Zeref!" They boy sizes up, squaring his shoulders.

The slayer grins. "Well protect your family, young warrior Zeref." The pink haired man runs off into the distance.

He reaches a clearing atop a hill overlooking a small village. A dragon can be seen flying overhead. The dragon opens its jaws, liquid flame dripping out, houses before him erupting into flame.

The fire engulfs everything, burning the trees around the slayer. Calmly the pink haired man walks into the flame, eventually disappearing.

On the train

Citlali opens her eyes slowly taking in her surroundings.

'What a weird dream,' she inwardly thinks.

Happy and Carla both have reverted to their normal Exceed form, laying besides each other on the train bench. She turns her head slightly to see a sleeping Pantherlilly with crossed arms leaning against the seat. She smiles slightly, hearing him purr in his slumber.

She rubs her stomach slightly, still sore from its earlier work out and avoids looking out the window for fear of becoming sick again, even though she already felt close to losing what was left of her stomach.

'What did I dream?' She moves her hand up to her chest and feels under her halter top shirt. Her fingers rub through the fabric onto the necklace she managed to keep hidden from her mother. Inwardly she thinks back to her last moments with her mom. 'How long was I out?'

She realizes how worried she is becoming, especially remembering what her mother said happens to dragons when their mate dies. If Citlali was asleep for too long, would her father already be close to his death. Is he really at this guild her new friends talked so much about. What if he moved on and found another mate, would he want to know her?

Her mind was going a mile a minute contemplating every possible scenario she could encounter when she felt the jewlery become warm on her skin.

'Are you calming me mom?' She inwardly whispers to herself. She takes a deep breath and tilts her head back, closing her eyes again. 'I know that I'll find him.'


	6. Party time

"Aquarius told me that if I practice enough I could be as strong as you grandma!" Exclaims little Layla. She waves her key around, losing her balance and falling back onto a large blue fin.

Aquarius reaches down to the young girl and lifts her to her feet. "Layla don't be so clumsy." A slight amused smile appears on her face.

Nashi looks at her sister and back to her grandparent's graves. Slowly she holds out her hand and creates a small budding flame that takes shape of a flower. She reaches down and places the flower between the two graves and watches until the flame goes out, sparks drifting upwards to the sky.

"What a lovely gift hun." Lucy reaches down and lifts the girl into her arms. She begins to walk away from the gravestones and towards the boys. Layla notices her mother walking away and quickly hugs Aquarius before sending her back to the celestial world.

"Did you see the flower I did papa?" Nashi bounces in her mother's arms.

"I sure did little dragon!" He smiles widely. "It looked so cool!" Natsu reaches his hands out to grasp his daughter's, but at soon as his hands touch Nashi's smaller ones, he freezes. He flips her hands, palms up, and inspects closely.

His fingers run down the lifeline of her palm, small scales disappearing with a slight sizzle as his fingers drift down to her wrists. He looks up to Lucy's slightly concerned face. "We need to talk to Igneel." He states.

"Grandpa?" Replies Natsu's son, coming from behind him joined by Gin. Layla stands by her mother's legs and reaches upwards to tug on her tan skirt.

"Mama, we going to see papa Igneel too?" She questions.

Lucy looks down and smiles to her young daughter. "Looks like it hun, but I think this is a conversation mommy and daddy will have to have with Wendy-chan."

The group gather their things and head back to the train station. While walking Lucy is palming Nashi's hand in her own. Nashi lays her head on Lucy's shoulders and lulls off to sleep. Lucy looks at Natsu, eyes begging to speak with him, but she does not want to say anything frightening in front of her kids. With Layla walking so cheerfully, to find out anything was wrong with her beloved twin, would destroy her.

Before Natsu and Lucy ever had sex, Lucy had to sit Natsu down to explain some things, at Levy's suggestion of course. Everybody in team Natsu knew about Erza's upbringing. They new about the dragon seed, and the one thing Lucy feared, was bringing a child into the world, who would be like Achnologia, or Eileen. It was a painful conversation, and prevented Natsu from being physical with Lucy all together. They didn't know if dragon slayer magic would be something that would be passed down, or if it was a skill that could only be taught or learned from a dragon itself. They both knew that the only thing preventing the dragon slayers from turning into dragons themselves were because of their parents.

When Igneel was born, and many years after his birth, they felt relieved he showed no signs of dragon slayer magic. But the same could not be said for Sting's son. Younger than Igneel, he already is adorned with scales, white like his father's. But of course, it doesn't bother him one bit. It looks cool. But when the masters meet, it's a topic of discussion what will need to be done in the event one of them fully turns.

Lucy kept a strong face the day Nashi surprised her parents by eating the flames from the stove while her mother was cooking. Natsu was full of pride at first, but the weight of their concern was heavy on his shoulders. That same day both Natsu and Lucy spoke with Wendy to see if there was a way she could use her Milky Way spell to summon one of their parents. Hopefully to get some answers.

"It is a good idea, however," Wendy told them "that spell would wear off quickly and could probably never be used again. Natsu's scarf is the only thing we have from Igneel, and being made from his fallen scales might serve as a gateway to seeing him one final time. But we'll need to know what to ask quickly, before the spell wears off. That scarf is very worn, all things considered."

"Let's head back to the hotel, and tomorrow morning head back to the guild!" Natsu proclaims, pushing the two boys in his direction. "We have a birthday to celebrate!"

Igneel looks down and blushes deep red and the band make their way to the train station.

...

"Well you seem to feel alot better Lali," States a floating happy pointing off in the distance. "Its this way!"

Citlali joyously follows behind the blue cat while Carla and Panther Lilly walk behind the two carrying their luggage.

Lali tried to take in all the sights around her, but it was overwhelming. She wanted to see everything, taste all the food for sale in the stalls, climb all the trees she saw, even pick all the flowers. Her mind was dancing through the town faster then her body could carry her then suddenly she crashed right into Happy, surprisingly falling over.

"Ah I'm sorry Happy! I wasn't watching where I was go- woah!" She exclaims. In front of her is the glorious Fairy Tail guild hall. Any other day would still amaze her, but today she happened to see it all decked out in streamers and balloons.

"Wow Carla, the guild went all out didn't they?!" Carla walks up to Happy in her human form still dragging luggage behind her.

"It does look like the guild outdid themselves, again, but it wouldn't be Fairy Tail without it." She smiles and continues forward.

Slowly Lali follows behind Happy and Carla, staring at all the guild members putting up streamers and balloons here and there. There were so many colors. Across all the tables in front of her was a massive stage where she saw two white haired women and a brown haired kid piping a cake. Of course to her, she had no idea what a cake was. All she new was they were molding pretty decorations and placing strawberries neatly on top. Off the stage enters a scarlet haired mage who dipped a finger in the cream and tasted it, giving the cake trio an approving thumbs up.

"Hey Erza!" yells Happy, making his way to the armored mage.

"Welcome back Happy, Carla and Lilly, and" she gestures to Lali.

"Oh, ah.. Lali, my name is Lali." Citlali bows her head, cheeks turning a shade of pink. 'This woman,' she thought, 'reminds me of mom somewhat.' She laughs at herself internally.

"Lali, it's a pleasure to meet you! I am Erza Fernandez, master of the Fairy Tail guild." She stepped off the stage and shook the young girl's hand. "Happy, Carla, and Lilly, we could use your help putting some streamers on the ceiling. Up for the task?"

"Aye Sir!"

"Yes Ma'am" The exceeds state together.

"Alright everyone listen up! Levy and Gajeel are coming in with the presents! Close the curtains to the stage! I want the cake to be a surprise! I got confirmation that Natsu and Lucy are on their way! Its party time!"

The guild roars with excitement.

Erza looks back to Lali's starstruck self. "If you would like, you can have a seat at the bar. We're having a party today. I would love to get to know you afterwards." Erza reaches her hand to pat Lali's head and goes back to managing the rest of the guild.

Lali blushes and sits at the bar watching everybody. She is astonished how happy everybody looked. Everyone was doing their part. Like a village, no, like a real family. It reminded her of home.

...

"Lusheeee I'm never getting on one of those things again."

"But daddy, you always say that!" Replies Layla hand in hand with her twin Nashi.

"Hey Natsu, I'm going to go to the guild. Think you and Happy can wrap our gift?" Natsu hands over the long box she got from Hibiki a couple days ago.

"How about I go? I gotta change my shirt before my mom yells at me again for losing another one." Gin offers.

"Well, ok that works. If you see Happy can you ask him to come here? Igneel, when we get home, go change! No peeking in our room, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." He replies. The family make their way home and Gin separates to the guild hall.

"Woah this is crazy!" exclaims Gin, admiring the outside party decor. Gin opens the doors to see everybody putting their final touches on their projects. He looks around for his parents, thankfully not in sight and heads for the stage.

"Psst! Tobi." He calls

Toby places his final candle atop the cake he was working on with his Aunts and wipes his hands on his apron. Sticking his head outside of the semi closed curtain he asks, "What's up Gin."

"Dude do you have a shirt I can borrow? I totally lost mine, again."

"What kind of a man loses his shirt!" Tobi replies, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Ahh, not so loud, if my mom finds -"

"Gin Fullbuster!"

"-s out…" Gin turns his head slowly. "Hey mom! Like my new hoodie!?"

"Why do you need to borrow a shirt?" Questions an annoyed pregnant Juvia. "Don't tell me you lost ANOTHER ONE?"

"Hahaha what are you talking about mom! No way I would do that, see?" he pats his chest. " I got this new hoodie when I was out of town with Natsu and them."

"I don't seem to recall giving you a pink glittering shirt!"

Gin looks down and blushes deeply realising he must have discarded his hoodie and baggage altogether. "Aww man I totally walked in with this!" Exclaims Gin.

"It seems my love rival came up with a suitable punishment for you. You can wear that to the party!"

...

"Ahh cho!"

"Bless you mommy!" Replies little Nashi.

"Ah, thank you hun! Someone must be talking about me."

...

"Here you are son. Lose this one and no ice making magic for a month. Got it!?" states Juvia.

"Yes ma'am." answers Gin shamefully. "Hey Happy!"

Happy looks down to see Gin waving him over. "Lucy wanted to know if you could help them wrap a present."

"Aye Sir!" Happy replies, meeting Gin by one of the guild tables.

"And tell that Pink haired flame brain to hurry up, we're 'bout ready here!" Exclaims a booming voice carrying a few large boxes neatly wrapped.

Gajeel's voice startled Citlali out of her fascination with the decorations. She jumped out of her seat and towards Happy and Gin.

"Um, Happy-san, is that the guy?" Lali asks.

Happy looks at Gajeel and his family placing presents on a table by the stage. "Who him? No way, although he is a dragonslayer too."

Citlali was astounded. There were more than just her father? "No no, I know it's not him, but the guy he was talking about? Pink haired flame brain?" She mumbled the last part, not wanting to insult her father.

"Ohh!" Happy replies. "Yes I'm going to go get him now! Just sit tight!" With that Happy flies out the door wearing a menacing grin.

Gin places his hands in his pockets. "Who're you?" he gestures to Lali.

"Oh I'm Lali" She reaches her hand out to shake. "Nice to meet you kid."

"I'm no kid alright! I'm like, eight and a half!" He turns away from Lali angrily. She pouts slightly. "And the name's Gin, Gin Fullbuster." He points to his mother sitting at a nearby table wrapping napkins. "And that's my mom, Juvia Fullbuster."

Lali admires Juvia as Gin is pointing out everybody in the room. Juvia's hair and glowing aura reminded her so much of her own mother. She thought Erza's presence mimicked her, maybe in will, but if her mother had any relatives, she was sure Juvia could be one. She smells like water.

"Oh and he's not here yet but my dad is Gray Fullbuster. He's the strongest ice mage out there! Hey, are you listening?" questions Gin.

"Oh I'm sorry, yes I was. That there is Mira and Lisanna. The boy with the mid length hair is Tobi. That is Carla and Lilly, I already met them! That is Erza, that is your mom Juvia. Over there is Elfman, Evergreen, Bixlow, and Romeo." She points triumphantly.

"Nice! I gotta go change now. So, catch ya later!" Gin rushes off to the back of the guild and Citlali slowly walks to the table where Juvia is sitting.

"Um, excuse me." Citlali interrupts Juvia from her task. "Do you mind if I help you?"

"Oh no Juvia would much appreciate the help! You can place these on all the tables since Juvia's little one makes it a little hard on her." Juvia smiles.

Citlali smiles brightly and gathers some of the finished napkins Juvia put together and begins setting them on tables nearby. "Your name is Lali right?"

"Yes ma'am!" Citlali replies, walking back to Juvia's table for more. "Can I ask you a question?" Citlali blushes a little.

"Sure Lali-chan."

"Are you a water dragon? You smell like the ocean."

Juvia looks up from her duty, perplexed. "Juvia is a water mage, not a dragon. But that would be why Juvia smells like the ocean. My body is made of water, more so then yours." Juvia smiles.

"We do have some dragon slayers in our guild. Over there, Gajeel-san and his children Gale-chan and Levi-chan are metal dragonslayers." She points up the stairs. "Up there is Wendy-chan, the sky dragon slayer. And we have Natsu-san and Nashi-chan. They are fire dragon slayers."

Citlali grinned wide eyed. There were so many dragon slayers! "Natsu-san."Citlali pondered the name in her head. "And Natsu-san has pink hair?"

"Yes. Do you know him?" Juvia questions.

"Oh no ma'am, but I want to." Citlali makes her way to empty tables, continuing her duty.

"Well you will get your chance soon. Before I came here my dear husband went to get them to bring them here."

"Hey Juvia." Gray enter's the guild hall and makes his way to greet his wife.

"Oh Gray-sama! Juvia was just talking about you!" Juvia gets up excitedly only to quickly sit back down after wincing.

"Hey calm down! Your ankles are skill swollen. Geeze!" He squats down and forms an icy aura around Juvia's ankles to relieve some of the pressure. "I told you to let me carry you here."

"Well Juvia wanted to walk. The Dr said it could help induce labor!" Juvia pouted.

"There is no way I want my kid born on the same day as flame breath's kid." Replied Gray.

Citlali entered on this comment. She was sure he was talking about Natsu as well. He has a kid? Well of course he does. He wouldn't be able to live this long if he hadn't found another mate. Although that kind of thing is rare with dragons, it's not impossible to have another soulmate. Does that mean she has a brother or sister. The thought excited her more than she though. She could have a family again.

"Oh who's this?" Gray questioned.

"This is Lali-chan. She is visiting. Looking forward to meeting Natsu san." Juvia explained.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Fullbuster!" Citlali bowed to Gray.

"Ah no need to be so formal. Just call me Gray! Why do you want to meet that hot head anyway?"

"Oh um, well Natsu is my-"

"HEY FAIRY TAIL! WE'RE BACK!"

The doors swing open to reveal a boisterous man, fists ablaze waltzing into the guild hall. He is quickly followed by 2 small identical girls, one fists ablaze like Natsu, and the other cheering along. Behind the two girls follow one of the most beautiful women Citlali had ever seen. Her hair was long and braided down her back, loose strands framing her face, like a golden halo. Behind her Was Happy with paws covering the eyes of a teenage boy with black hair, sporting a white button down and black pants.

Time seemed to freeze for Citlali. She couldn't decide what to do. Should she welcome him and introduce herself? Should so go hide behind the bar? Should she leave? She was so scared she didn't realise her body had already started to move on it's own. Before she even realised it she found herself crashing in Natsu's chest and hugging him tightly.

The guild was silent.

"Papa!"


End file.
